A Dying Woman
by Izzy
Summary: A dying Aeryn relates the fate of Moya.


Izzy here, with "A Dying Woman", what will probably end up being my first  
Farscape fanfic. This wrote itself in Chem class. It's kinda depressing,  
from Aeryn's point of view. Henson owns Farscape, I own the story.  
  
A Dying Woman  
By Izzy  
  
I had been on board Moya for nearly four cycles when we learned we were all  
going to die.  
It had started when Rygel had started coughing. When Zhaan examined him, she  
discovered he had an incurable disease, which would eventually kill him. And  
it was likely the rest of us had it as well. She examined all of us, and we  
all did.   
The disease was spread from Leviathan to Leviathan, and could remain dormant  
for many cycles, sometimes hundreds. When it awoke, it only became infectious  
for a very short time, but it would infect anyone on board during that time.   
Then the disease would not spread, but would slowly kill. And it took  
different amounts of time for each species.  
According to what we knew, Hynerians could live a couple of cycles with the  
disease, Delvians could live about 20 cycles, Luxans about 35, and Sebeceans  
nearly 100 cycles. The Leviathan itself could live about 50 cycles after the  
virus awoke. We weren't able to tell how long Nebari or Humans could live.  
It was very shortly after the news was broken to us that John told me he  
loved me, and though we might no longer have all the time in universe(and we  
wouldn't have had much more time then we did in the end), he wanted to make  
the most of what time we did have.  
We had become subdued, somewhat depressed, knowing we would die. But John was  
determined to rise out of his depression, and he pulled me out of mine.  
It was odd. We were all going to die, and I had never been happier.  
I think we helped the others recover as well by setting an example. All  
except Rygel. According to Zhaan, he had less then a cycle to live. I  
actually felt sorry for him, especially when he entered the terminal stages of  
the disease.  
After Rygel died, for awhile we were all weighted down almost completely with  
the knowledge that we would be next. Then I learned I was pregnet.   
Zhaan assured us the disease would not be passed on to our child, and John  
proposed. And once again we were lifted out of our depression, and  
for several cycles the disease faded into the backround.  
Our son David was born in perfect health. But several cycles later, when we  
tried to have a second child, we learned I had been sterilized by the disease.  
It was a few cycles since Rygel's death when I slowly started to realize  
something had changed between D'Argo and Zhaan. They had become closer. It  
took me some time to figure out they had become lovers. When and how it had  
happened they took to the grave. It is possible Chiana eventually learned,  
but if she did, she to is to the grave as well.  
They finally showed it when she started coughing, the first signs of the  
disease. He was hardly ever away from her side once she entered the terminal  
stages. I also think he was the last person to see her alive.   
Unlike with him and Zhaan, we all knew very quickly when D'Argo and Chiana  
got involved six cycles later. She had no intention of hiding it. They were  
married quickly, and remained married for nearly eight cycles until he too  
fell victim to the disease.   
Shortly after D'Argo's death we went through a wormhole. When we emerged from  
it, we discovered that many cycles travel would take us to Earth. We headed  
there.  
By then David was nearly 40, and had grown discontent living aboard Moya. He  
eventually took my old prowler and went off on his own. What happened to him  
I do not know.  
It was a little over a cycle after David left that Chiana started coughing.   
Within five more cycles she was dead.   
We were getting close to Earth when Moya began showing her own symptoms.   
And then John, who was now an old man, started coughing.  
When Pilot began to die we knew Moya was dying as well. He was nearly dead  
when we finally left Moya on John's module. We continued to head for Earth.  
John entered the terminal stages two days into the journey. Somehow, however  
he held on, until we crashed, on Earth at last.  
John staggered out of the crashed module and collasped. I got over to him.   
He told me he would be waiting for me, and died. I was alone.  
Sebeceans can live around 200 cycles, though Peacekeepers rarely live to be  
50. I was middle-aged, and I knew John wanted me to live out the 50 cycles I  
had left.  
I buried him, and wandered. I came across town and town, but I never again  
felt at home. Not without John, or Pilot and Moya, or D'Argo, or Zhaan, or  
even Chiana. I even missed Rygel, though I hadn't thought about him for many  
cycles.   
Seven and a half cycles ago, I began coughing. A few months after that, I  
began to lose my strength. I was officially took ill and bedridden about  
five cycles ago. My skin is yellow, my eyes are whitened, and I can barely  
speak.  
I am now in the terminal stages of the disease. I am ready to die.  
John is waiting for me.h  



End file.
